NO REINS ON THIS ONE
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: An out of work Ennis takes a job on a ranch. His new boss? Randall Malone!
1. Chapter 1

Title: NO REINS ON THIS ONE

Author: Brokeback Mountain

Genre: Slash

Rating: FRAO NC-17

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Anne Proulx; not to me.

Summary: An out of work Ennis accepts a job. His new boss? Randall Malone.

NO REINS ON THIS ONE

Jack stood leaning against his truck and watched Ennis walk to his truck and drive away. He watched the dust cloud billow out then slowly settle back down to earth. His heart was broken. Ennis was gone and he was alone. He fiddled with his moustache and stared at the empty road. It was different this time. They had had words; words that could have mended their relationship or broken it. Instead they let it slide. Both too afraid to take that extra step; Ennis to admit he was getting closer to being ready; and Jack afraid if he pushed he'd loose Ennis for good; neither one willing to take that risk.

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, hand cupped around the tip to keep the breeze away. He drew in deeply, filling his lungs; held it a bit then let it out. It was over. He knew it. He felt it. He figured Ennis felt it too. Just neither one of them could admit it. They couldn't live this way any longer, tearing each others guts out. Something had to be done.

Jack drove to Lightning Flat going over the last 20 years, wondering what he could have done differently to make things turn out the way he wanted. There were lots of little things he might have changed but nothing major. Nothing that could possibly have changed Ennis's mind; given him the confidence to take that step and move in with Jack.

He arrived at the ranch late afternoon. He pulled up to a stop beside the barn and just sat there in his truck. He knew what he had to do; he wasn't all that anxious to do it. He was startled from his thoughts by a knocking on the side window. He looked around to see his Momma standing there smiling at him. Her smile disappeared when she saw his face.

He opened the door and got out.

"Jackie…..what's wrong? What happened?" She caressed the side of his face.

He brushed his forearm across his face to wipe the tears away and held his Momma close.

"It's all over, Momma; Ennis and me." He choked back a sob. Saying it out loud made it all that more real.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry. Come on inside. Let's get you settled then we can talk." She put an arm around her son's waist and they walked on into the house. They took seats at the kitchen table and Momma Twist sat a cup of coffee in front of her son.

"I can't live like this anymore, Momma. I know he cares for me; I still believe he loves me but he'll never admit it; not to himself and not to me. He's too afraid. He's not ever going to change."

She rested a hand on top of her sons, rubbing and patting it. "What are you gonna do?"

"I know one thing for sure. I'm not waiting around for Ennis Del Mar any more." He looked up at her through red rimmed eyes. It was obvious that he had been crying for some time.

"Maybe once his daughters are grown and all…." She tried to shine a ray of hope in this hopeless situation but Jack couldn't see it through his tears.

"No. He can't have more than a few payments left. That's not it, Momma. He's just too afraid that people will find out and come after him, take a tire iron to him."

"That's a ghastly thought!"

"I know. But it's something from his childhood that he can't let go of. I've tried for years to convince him different but his mind is set. He'll see me once or twice a year up in the mountains where no one can see us together, that's it. That's all he wants. I'm not going to live like that anymore. I can't. I want a life, Momma. Don't I deserve a life with someone willing to walk down the street with me? Don't I deserve that much?"

"Of course you do darlin. Everyone deserves that much." Her heart was breaking for her son but she was at a loss to comfort him.

"There's someone else; someone down in Texas. I didn't tell you about him cause I wasn't serious about him. I've been seein him on and off for a couple of years. He wants to be with me. He says he loves me and wants to make a life with me. He's a good man, Momma."

"But Son…..do you love him?"

"No, Momma, I don't. But I'm not all that sure love's the most important thing anymore. I love Ennis and look where it's gotten me. Nowhere! I want a life! I want someone to come home to at night; someone to share my life with. I always thought that would be Ennis but he wants no part of that kind of life with me."

The old man's truck pulled up in the driveway. Momma Twist stiffened up, took a napkin from the holder in the center of the table and wiped Jack's tears away. "I'm sure you'll do the right thing, Jackie." She stood then and got back to cooking dinner.

Jack got up and headed for the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He didn't want his daddy to see he'd been crying. He came back into the room a few minutes later to find his dad already sitting at the table and his mother placing dinner in front of him. He took his seat with nothing but a few feet of silence between him and his dad. No hello's, how ya beens, good to see yas; just a stare and a grunt now and then between bites of food.

"You and your girlfriend have a fight?" The old man asked mopping up gravy with a slice of bread.

"No Pa, on the contrary. I've decided to move back up here; bring my boyfriend with me. How's that grab ya?"

The old man put is fork down and stared across the table at his son. "I been hearin that song and dance for years now. I'll believe it when I see it. Bet you dollars to doughnuts your Ennis Del Mar'll never set foot in this house!"

"I ain't talkin 'bout Ennis Del Mar. You don't know everything, Old man. I got me a new man, named Randall Malone. He'll be movin up here with me."

"Yeah, right," the old man said in disgust and continued his meal.

"You'll see. I'm making the arrangements right now. We got all kinds of plans for this place."

"You movin him in here, he's gonna have to work for his keep."

"He's a ranch manager, Pa. He's gonna have this place whipped into shape in no time at all!"

The old man wiped his mouth and threw the napkin down on his plate; got up and walked out of the room.

Jack left the table and went up to his room.

Mrs. Twist sat at the table, put her face in her hands and wept for her two men; one so harsh and rigid in his ways that he never could accept the love of his own little boy; the other so sweet and sensitive and desperate to be loved. Her heart ached for both of them.

Next morning after breakfast, Jack rode out with his Pa and helped with the ranch work. They spoke not a word that wasn't concerned with the work they were doing. The rest of the week went like that. Friday came and Jack packed up his truck for the trip.

"Didn't figure you'd last all that long." His Pa said walking past the truck. "A whole week this time. Wow!" He sneered.

"I'll be back in a few days. I have some things I need to take care of in Childress."

The old man kept on walking.

Mrs. Twist pressed a brown paper bag into her son's hands.   
"Here. I made you some sandwiches and there's a thermos of coffee."

"Thanks, Momma. I ain't going directly to Childress. I'm going to Riverton first. Gonna lay it out nice and clear to Ennis what my plans are. He can either come here with me now or I'm headed to Texas and I'll be bringin Randal back."

"Oh, Son. Are you sure this is what you wanna do?" She wrung her hands.

"I'm sure. I've made up my mind, Momma." He hugged her, climbed into the truck and left, heading west towards Riverton.

It was still light when he arrived in Riverton; around 7PM. He drove to the trailer park, stopped at the office and asked which trailer was Ennis's, and drove over to it and parked.

Ennis was not home yet. He sat in his truck and waited, smoking one cigarette after the other, going over and over in his mind what he was going to say; knowing in his heart already what the answer would be.

It was nearly 8 when Ennis's truck pulled up beside his. Ennis just sat there for a few minutes then he got out, head swiveling around to see if anyone was watching. He came around the front of his truck and over to Jack's. Jack stayed seated where he was.

"What're you doin here? Thought you'd be back in Texas by now?"

"I need to talk to you, Ennis. Serious talk. Can we do it here or do we need to sneak off somewhere?" Even Jack was shocked by how bitter that sounded.

"I do somethin wrong, Jack? You mad at me?" Ennis asked peering out from under the brim of his hat.

"Here or somewhere else, Ennis? It won't take long. I got a question to ask you. It's a yes or no question. I ask, you answer, I leave; won't take long." Jack stubbed his cigarette out in the over-flowing ashtray.

"Guess you better come on in then." Ennis said, going to the trailer door and unlocking it.

Jack climbed down out of his truck and followed him inside.

"Have a seat. You want a drink? I got beer, whiskey?"

"No thanks. Just an answer to my question and I'll be on my way."

"OK. What's your question?" Ennis removed his hat and hung it on a nail in the wall. He turned to face Jack, wondering what all this was about. He had a bad feeling about it; it wasn't going to end well.

"I give this a lot of thought, Ennis. It ain't just somethin that popped into my head." Jack stood with his hands on his hips.

"I'm gonna be 40 next birthday. I figure my life's 'bout half over. I ain't spendin the rest of it like I been. I'm not gonna be alone any more." He stopped for a breath and to gather his thoughts.

Ennis lit a cigarette with shaking hands. This is it. He knew it. Jack was saying goodbye.

"You said once that we'd ride this thing as long as we could. You remember that?"

"I remember." Ennis mumbled, eyes glued to Jack's face, forcing himself to remember every word, every movement. He didn't want to forget a thing.

"I'm gonna have a life Ennis. I'm moving up to Lightning Flat. Gonna build a cabin, get the place back on its feet again and I ain't gonna do it alone. I'm askin you to come with me, make a life with me. We got plenty of years left ahead of us; we can make it a good life."

"So that's your question? Jack, we discussed this a hundred times!"

"This will be the last time we discuss it, the last time I ask you."

"And if I say no?"

"If you say no, then I ask someone else. I ain't gonna spend the rest of my life waitin for somethin with you that ain't never gonna happen."

"Sounds like you already got someone else in mind to ask?" The words choked him, his mind and body turned to stone.

"I do; a fella back in Childress. Remember I told you I was seein a ranch foreman's wife? Well, I lied. I wasn't seein the wife; I was seein the foreman." Jack flinched as he said the words and saw how they cut Ennis to the bone.

"Let's see if I got this straight. You been lying to me, you been seein someone else, and now you want me to up and go away with you. I got that right, Jack Twist?" he spat the words out.

"You got it right!" He refused to back down. "I want that life I always talked about, Ennis. I want it with you. But if you don't, then I'm gonna have it with someone else. It's time to make your decision. Do you want a life with me or not?"

"You think you can just come in here and demand that I make a decision right this minute? This is something I have been wrestling with for near 20 years now. What makes you think you can force a decision out of me right now; tonight?" He tossed his cigarette into the sink and glared back at Jack.

"I have no intention of forcing you to do anythin, Ennis. I simply wanted to tell you what my decision was; and see if it had any affect on you makin a decision. I can see now that it doesn't."

They stood inches apart, chins up, glaring at each other; Jack with hands on hips and Ennis with balled up fists buried deep in his jacket pockets.

"I ain't ready to be dead, Jack!" Ennis spit out through gritted teeth.

"OK. Are you ready to be alone? Because that's what's gonna happen. I won't be comin back in November to meet you. No more fishing trips. You understand what I'm sayin?"

"I understood the minute you walked through that door. You're sayin goodbye; this time for keeps." He couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I wanted it to be you, Ennis. I really did. But it's not what you want." He paused a minute; tearing his eyes from Ennis's and looking around the trailer.

"What I want and what I'm willin to do are two different things, Jack."

"Well that's a problem that you'll have to deal with by yourself from now on. I'm out of it."

"Guess I'll see ya 'round then." Ennis said, blinking back the tears.

"I doubt that; won't have any reason to be coming to Riverton anymore." Jack put his hat back on his head, took one last glance over at Ennis and headed for the door. He prayed that Ennis would stop him before he got there. He didn't.

Ennis stood as though rooted to the floor until the sounds of Jack's door slamming; engine starting; truck pulling out, spewing dirt and pebbles had long since died into silence.

He lay down on his bed, stiff as a board, one arm up behind his head. "Jack Twist! Fuckin Jack Twist! You're gonna get yourself killed!" he whispered staring at the crack in the ceiling, the bare light bulb dangling overhead. "I ain't gonna do it! You can't force me to do somethin I know'd get us both killed!"

The wind outside had gotten up again and was blowing against his trailer, rattling the windows, moving things around outside. Twice he got up, sure that he had heard a truck pull up out front. He peered out the kitchen window but nothing was there; just his pickup sitting there dusty and alone. Like he felt; abandoned. Ennis stood gripping the edge of the sink; tears ran down his cheeks unnoticed.

Jack drove south like a zombie, tears rolling down his cheeks unchecked. After a few hours he stopped at a motel for the night. He sat on the edge of the bed and punched the numbers into the phone.

"Malone Residence." A strong male voice answered.

"I'm glad you answered."

"Oh hi; just a second, let me take this in the other room." A slight pause then, "What's up?"

"I been doin a lot of thinkin, Randall, and I think you're right. We are good together."

"I've been telling you that for a couple of years. So what's different now?"

"I'm tired of being alone. If you still want to try you and me livin together, well, I'm ready. I told my folks I was bringin you back with me. So if you still want to do this, let's do it." Jack asked, tears dripping onto the phone as he spoke.

"You mean it, Jack? You serious?"

"I mean it. I got tired of drivin so I stopped at a motel for the night but I'll be there tomorrow. I gotta spend a few days gettin things squared away with Lureen, then we can head on out. Can you be ready by then?"

"I'm ready right now. Where are you? I can fly up and meet you."

"No, don't do that. You need to get things taken care of with LaShawn."

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that. I'm just so happy, Jack. I can't hardly stand it. I'm goin in there right now and tell her. I'll be packed and ready whenever you get here."

"Good then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure thing. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You won't regret this. I promise you that. I love you. We're right for each other. I know we are. I've known it from the first moment I laid eyes on you that you were the one for me. Just took me some time to convince you that I was what you needed."

"You are, Randall. You are. I'm gonna try and get some sleep now. See you tomorrow.

"Yeah, sure thing. Don't know how you can even think about sleepin right now. I'm so excited I feel like a kid on Christmas morning."

"Better get some sleep."

"I'll try. Gotta talk with LaShawn first."

"OK, whatever. Night"

"Night Jack, I love you."

Jack hung up the phone feeling like he'd just been cut into mince meat. He was in pieces, torn completely apart. There was no putting him back together. No fixing this. He was dead inside and part of him always would be. What was left of him would make out a life with Randall Malone. There'd be no more Ennis Del Mar. No more camping trips. No more snuggling in a tiny tent, or skinny dipping in the lake. No more Ennis's curls tickling his nose, no more breathless coming together in the dark night, sleeping so tight together they may as well have been one person. It was all gone from his life now.

He fell asleep in his clothes and awoke at dawn; his pillow wet. He climbed back into his truck, dry-eyed and headed south. Heading for a new life; a life with Randall Malone.

The days turned into weeks the weeks into months. Things were looking bleaker and bleaker out at the Cole ranch. Two hands were already laid off. The owner was bringing in some relatives to do the work. Times were tough. The day finally came in late August. Mr. Cole was very sorry to let him go but his brother-in-law had five kids and a lame wife to support. So Ennis was unemployed again.

He made the rounds, ranch to ranch but it was the same everywhere. Relatives were coming in from all over taking the jobs, running the ranches. Seems there was a recession going on and jobs were scarce all over. They all knew of him and respected his work but there was just nothing available. He did no better in town either. He tried all the places he could think of and no luck.

He sat at his table with pencil and paper and tried to figure how long his meager savings would last him. Not long. He had enough for the last child support payment and one more trailer payment and some groceries. Just six more payments on the trailer and it would be free and clear. It'd be a shame to loose it now. It was all he had. All he'd ever have. Ennis lay his head on his little table and wept. This was what his life had become. All he had in the world to look forward to; this dumpy little trailer. And now he might loose even that.

The next day he went into town and drew out the last of his money and closed the account. He drove over to Alma's and gave her the last payment. Alma gave him Jenny's address where she'd be staying in Cheyenne. He should be sure and write, she insisted. He said he would and left.

He stopped by the post office. He held his breath, hoping there just might be something there from Jack. He flipped through the envelopes but nothing there of interest. He headed across the street to his truck when he heard his name called.

"Del Mar! Hey Del Mar!"

He stopped and turned around. It was old Frank Baxter hollering at him. He crossed over to where the man was standing.

"You found work yet?" He asked around a jaw of tobacco.

"Naw. Nobody's hiring."

"There's a guy over at Tony's askin for ranch hands. You might wanna go talk with him."

"I'll do that, Frank. Thanks a lot."

He hurried down the street and into the bar. It was cool and dim inside but it was easy to pick the newcomer out. He stood out like a sore thumb in his tailored suit and shiny boots. He stood a head taller than anyone else in the place and had a full beard, neatly trimmed and stood holding his fancy Stetson by the brim. Soft spoken, and polite as all get out.

Ennis walked up to him and asked, "You lookin for ranch hands?"

"Yes sir, I am. Please tell me you're lookin for work. I'm having a hard time finding hands. Seems most of the locals have taken off for parts unknown." He smiled and held out his hand. "The name's Randall Malone."

Ennis took his hand and shook it. Muscled and strong; not as soft as Ennis thought it would be.

"Ennis Del Mar. Yes sir, I am needin work bad. I got lots of references if you want; been workin out at the Cole place for the last five years but all them jobs taken now by relatives."

"Yes, that's what I'm hearing all over. Relatives from the city movin in, takin all the jobs and runnin all you hands off to God knows where. They'll all be sorry when push comes to shove and they need real hands to get the job done."

"They gotta help their families, I guess" Ennis took a seat at the table; Randall sat across from him.

"When you be needin this help?" Ennis asked.

"Yesterday! When are you available?"

"Right now. Where is this place? How far from here?"

"Well it's a ways. Half a day drive. You'd have to move up there."

"Don't know 'bout that. I live here in Riverton."

"I can see where that might be a problem. It's up to you. I've just taken over an old ranch; hasn't had much done to it in years so we'll be starting practically from square one. I need the help. I found one other hand. I found him over in Buffalo. Seems like a good man. The ranch has a small room at the back of the barn. We're aiming to fix it up for a bunk house. You could stay there, rent free and maybe come home on weekends. How'd that be?"

"I think you just hired yourself another ranch hand." Ennis said and reached across the table and shook hands.

"Well, that's just great. I'm heading on back right now. Here's the directions to get out to the place. I made you a little map. It's easy to find. I'll see you then, tomorrow?"

"I'll be there, Mr. Malone. You can count on me." Ennis tucked the piece of paper into his jacket pocket and walked out of the bar with a lighter heart. At least he was employed now. It wasn't the answer to all his problems but at least it was a start.

The next morning Ennis loaded his truck and headed for the gas station to fill up. He climbed back into the truck; reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the folded up piece of paper with the directions on it. He froze. Lightning Flat. He had just accepted a job near Jack's home town. The directions to the ranch showed it to be 20 miles south of town.

"Shit!" He scrubbed a calloused over his face. He stared at the map but there were no identifying marks on the hand drawn illustration; nothing to say which ranches were where. He sat there for several minutes before someone behind him honked so he'd move on.

He shoved the truck in gear and headed north. A million thoughts skittered back and forth across his mind. He needed this job. It was good pay; better than he had been getting at Cole's. If he stayed nights in the bunkhouse and came back to Riverton on weekends, he'd never even run into Jack. He just had to remember not to go into town.

That wasn't usually a ranch hands job anyway. He didn't see any reason why he should turn down a good job just because it was close to where Jack was living. If he was even living up there like he said he was going to. He hated his Pa. Ennis couldn't see him agreeing to live with him permanently; especially with his new boyfriend!

"If Jack fuckin Twist can do what he wants; so can I!" He pressed down on the accelerator. He figured he ought to be able to pull it off for a least a few months, maybe long enough to get his trailer paid off. If he was sleeping there at the ranch, maybe they would be providing some meals as well. He could save every bit of the money he made and get the trailer paid off early; maybe in just a couple of months. Then it would be into winter feeding time and he might be able to find something closer to home.

He argued with himself about the possibilities all the way there. He saw the city limits sign and took the next turn off like the instructions said. He followed the dirt road and before long he pulled into the long curved driveway. He saw a big fancy-assed pick up sitting there with all the chrome and gadgets and figured it was Mr. Malone's. Sure enough, there he stood talking with some guy; must be the other new hand.

He pulled to a stop, got out and walked over to them. They came over to meet him.

"Perfect timing, Del Mar. This here is Glenn Andrews. The two of you'll be working together."

Ennis shook hands with the new man and nodded.

"You can park round there, back of the barn. Glenn and I were just going over the place and figuring out what all needs to be done to make it fit. Why don't you pull on over there and park and we can show you the place."

Ennis did as he was told and pulled his truck up next to another old truck, about the same shape as his was in. He got out and followed the other two into the back room.

"It's really not too bad." The foreman said as they looked around and the junk piled everywhere. "We'll pull all this stuff out, go through it and junk what isn't usable. There's a wood burning stove in the middle here; plenty of firewood around the place. Figured we'd get the two of you settled first before we got to the ranch work. You two can haul all this junk outta here and clean the place up. I'm going into town and get a couple of bunks for you and some caulk to fill up some of these holes around here. There's kind of a bathroom off to the side there."

"Kind of a bathroom?" Glenn asked.

"No hot water, but a tub with a hose hooked up to it. You could heat water on your stove there if you want. I'll check in town and see if we can get someone out here to fix it up to a proper bathroom."

They walked around to the small doorway and looked in. There was a tub alright, at least a hundred years old and looked it and next to it was an old two-holer.

"Oh my God! I haven't seen one of these in years. My grandma's place had one of these." Glen smiled at them and went over to check the antique toilet out.

"It'll have to do until we can get someone out. I want you both to know that I'm real glad to have you here. I've been looking for hands for weeks now and was about to give up. We got a lot of work to do to get this place back into shape and we need to get started. Oh and one more thing. I'd steer clear of the main house. The old man there is a real nut case. Don't like strangers on his property."

"Yes sir," Ennis said and started hauling boxes out of the room.

Two hours later, Malone showed up with a pick-up load. The room had been entirely emptied, boxes stacked and neatly organized waiting for someone to decide whether they were to be scrapped or saved. They had swept and mopped and knocked down all the cobwebs; even took apart the stove and cleaned it. Ennis was just putting it back together when Malone pulled up.

Malone took a look around. "Good job, boys. Good job. I see you found a table and a couple of chairs in all that mess."

"Yeah we did and an old chest of drawers. Figured it'd be ok if we used it?" Glenn asked.

"Sure thing. No problem. You two unload and get your beds set up, there's sheets and blankets and stuff and I'll go check on dinner for you. After dinner you might want to take a drive around the place and gather up some firewood. We'll be needing a ton of it before long. Nights are getting cooler already; guess our summer is 'bout over with."

He walked on up to the main house and the guys set about fixing up their beds. An hour later Malone came back out with a pot of stew, a couple of bowls and spoons, bread and a pitcher of iced tea and two glasses.

"Here you go. No need trying to wash this stuff when you're finished," he said setting everything down on their table. "Just bring everything up to the house and set it on the back steps. Woman of the house will do the cleaning up."

"Smells mighty good" Ennis said. Glenn agreed and they sat down and ate their fill, both agreeing they hadn't tasted anything quite that good in many years. After placing the dishes on the doorstep as they were told, they set out gathering up some wood. They took an ax and an old saw they found in the barn and just as the last bit of light was fading from the sky they returned with a pick-up load of firewood cut to size and plenty of kindling. They unloaded, making a neat stack just outside their door and brought enough in for a few days. An old lantern they had found in the barn worked just fine and gave them all the light they needed. In no time they had a fire going and had settled into bed.

Ennis lay on his back in his new bed and thought that this might just work out after all. The wind was blowing through in a few places but they would get that taken care of in the morning. The room was big enough to give each of them a little space but small enough that the stove warmed it up nicely.

This Glen seemed like a nice enough guy. Worked well, didn't talk much. Ennis was glad of that. He never was one for senseless chatter. They were about the same age. First day of work turned out fine. This Malone seemed like he was going to be pretty good to work for; easy going and pleasant.

They had their first run in with the old man the next morning. Ennis was just coming out the door when he saw him taking wood from their stack and piling it up next to the house.

"This wood is mine. Came off a my property, it's mine!"

"Yes, sir." Ennis said and started carrying the rest of the stack over next to the house.

Glenn had heard the conversation and started helping whispering to Ennis, "Mean old bastard, isn't he."

Ennis agreed with a grunt and a nod. Malone came walking down the driveway and saw what was going on. He grinned and shook his head.

"First thing we need to do today is concentrate on firewood. We want the whole side of the house here piled full so the main house will have plenty." About that time they were finished and the old man grunted something and went into the house carrying a arm full of wood.

"I'd steer clear of him as much as possible." Malone warned. "Let's get going. There are a couple of trees down in the back there back behind my mobile home. Let's start with them. There's an old wagon in the barn. Hook it up to the back of your pickup and we'll get started."

When they drove over to the area where Malone had pointed, they found him there on the porch of his mobile home putting together a new chain saw. He fueled it up and tried it out. It came to life with a loud whirr. They drove over to the fallen trees and started their days work. That saw was a wonder and Malone wielded it like an expert. It cut the time spent on the trees in half of what it would have been without it.

Ennis spent some time sharpening the ax before they started and it worked much easier than it had the night before. By lunch time they had both those trees in nice stacks of firewood against the main house.

They drove on through the wooded area and found a few more that were down and another few that needed to come down. They set to work, the three of them, taking turns with the saw and ax and stacking. The end of their first full day of work showed the entire wall of firewood stacked four foot high plus a good supply outside the bunkhouse as well. It also left the three men tired, hungry and aching in places they had forgotten they had. It was a good day though and Ennis was pleased with what they had accomplished. The three of them worked well together, each carrying their share of the load.

Before he knew it, the first week had passed and he was on his way back to Riverton with cash in his pocket and feeling pretty good about things. If he could just manage to stay out of Jack's way, he might just be able to keep this job long enough to get his trailer paid off.

His first stop was the bank where he reopened his account and he deposited half of his pay. The rest he spent on two new tires and a lube job for his pickup. He drove out to the stables to check up on his horses and see if they were being taken care of and was pleased to see that they were. Their stalls had been cleaned, there was fresh water and they both looked in fine shape.

He stopped in town for a few groceries then drove on home to his trailer. Going inside and closing the door brought the gloom down on him. He put the groceries away and stood for a moment looking around.

"Jack was here. Right here in my trailer." He thought to himself. "And now he's gone. Gone for good. Tears stung his eyes as he reached for a beer, pulled the tab and tossed it into the sink. He sat down on his recliner, pulled the lever and leaned back.

"Jack" he whispered. "Are you ever coming back to me or have I lost you for good?"

"Whoever this fella is, I hope he treats you good, Bud." Those were his sentiments after finishing his first beer. After his sixth, they changed to, "Whoever he is, Jack fuckin Twist, he won't love you like I did!" Those were his last thoughts as he fell into bed, clothes and all.

Next morning he took a hot shower which he hadn't realized that he'd missed, and got on his way back up to Lightning Flat. One week led to another and each weekend he'd drive on back to Riverton, make his deposit and get more work done on the truck. He began to relax after a month. He hadn't even seen Jack's truck, nor had he been into Lightning Flat. The job was running smoothly. Malone didn't ask anything from them that he wasn't willing to do himself.

Six weeks had passed and he now had enough in the bank to pay off his trailer. He drove into Riverton eager to finish his business and begin to save his money for other things. He wanted to have a nice little stash put aside just in case he ran into Jack and had to quit his job. He really hoped that wouldn't happen as he was beginning to like where he was working and the people he was working with.

The old man stayed mostly out of their way; they would see him now and then arguing with Malone about something or other; cursing, spitting and stomping around. They just did their work and had no more confrontations with him.

It was mid October, when he had been working there for two months and one morning Malone came out to meet them. They had been working on replacing the fencing on the back section and still had a while to go on it. Malone greeted them in front of the bunkhouse as usual but things were definitely different this morning.

Malone was not wearing work clothes. He was duded up again in his fancy suit and shiny boots and nervous as hell. He told him the owners son was coming back home that morning and they were to continue on with the fencing without him. He handed them a sack lunch and they loaded up and headed out to the back section; Glen wondering aloud what Malone could be so edgy about as they had accomplished a lot in the last two months. Ennis agreed and thought no more about it. They finished their day's work and found dinner waiting for them in the bunkhouse when they returned. They ate, cleaned up and went to bed as usual.

They had barely gotten to sleep when a loud pounding on the door woke them both. They sat up in bed, looking at each other. The pounding came again only louder this time and an angry voice accompanied it this time. "ENNIS DEL MAR GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"What the hell'd you do?" Glenn asked.

Ennis's breathing stopped as he recognized the voice. "Don't know" he mumbled as he slid into his jeans and boots. He pulled his jacket on over his bare back and went to the door and opened it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" An angry Jack yelled.

"Sleepin?" Ennis answered closing the door behind him as he stepped outside into the night air.

They stepped a few paces away from the door and Jack asked him again.

"What the hell you doing here?"

"Workin, Jack. I got hired on here coupla months ago. Didn't see as how it affects you none. You're off with your boyfriend settin up housekeepin. I ain't even been into town, not one time so's we wouldn't run into one another. What the hell else could I do?"

"You could stay the fuck off my ranch, that's what you could do!"

"Jack, I don't even know where your ranch is and I assure you, I ain't been on it!"

"You're on it right now, asshole!"

The truth dawned on Ennis then and it was a painful thing to see. Even Jack saw it in the moonlight bright evening.

"This is your place? Malone said the old man was the owner……He's your Pa?"

"That's right!"

"That means that Malone is…..Holy shit! Jack, I didn't know. He never said who owned the ranch; never said the name. Just talked about the old man ownin it."

"In the whole fuckin state of Wyomin did you HAVE to come to Lightning Flat to find work?"

"I didn't. He came to Riverton. I'd been out of work near a month. I looked everywhere, tried for a job in town even. Wasn't nothin available. Then I heard 'bout this guy lookin to hire and I went and met him. Shit! He's……. Oh shit!" He walked a few steps further away from Jack. Realization dawning on him and he didn't like what he saw.

"I had no idea this was your place, Jack, I swear. He never said, you can ask him that."

"What I ask him or don't ask him is none of your fuckin business!!" Jack hollered at him.

"What do you want me to do, Jack. Quit? You want me to leave? I'll leave right now if that's what you want."

"Since when do you give a shit about what I want?" He turned his back on Ennis and took a few steps away then stopped. He put his face in his hands and Ennis could see his shoulders shaking; he was sobbing.

Ennis walked up behind him and put a hand on his back, "Jack, I'm sorry…"

"Don't you touch me! Don't you fuckin touch me!" He took off then in great long strides heading off towards the back of the property.

Ennis went back inside the bunkhouse and got back in bed. Glenn was still awake, he could tell, but he was polite enough not to ask any questions.

He didn't expect to get much sleep that night but he finally did fall asleep out of exhaustion.

Jack stomped back into the mobile home and slammed the door behind him. Randall sat on the couch waiting, a glass of whiskey half empty in front of him.

"This is not exactly how I envisioned your home-coming would be." He said sadly.

"This is not your fault, Randall. You had no way of knowing." He tried to simmer himself down.

"I just had no idea at all who he was. He never said anything about being in Lightning Flat before…"

"He hasn't ever been here before." Jack said and sank into the chair opposite the couch where Randall was sitting.

"You think he did this on purpose? Planned it?"

"No, I don't." Jack shook his head and stared off into nothing.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"I don't know. It just infuriates me that I tried for years to get him to come up here with me and as soon as I'm gone for a while, I find out he's been up here working for months!"

"I'll explain tomorrow that you're uncomfortable having him here and tell him he has to leave."

"How can you sit there so calmly, knowin that the man I …..that he's just right over there in the barn?" Jack was up out of his chair again and pacing.

"What do you want me to do, Jack? Do you want me to run around screaming and yelling? I'm not like that. You should know that by now. I'll just wait and whatever you decide, I'll go along with."

"It don't bother you at all knowin that I been with him? Not just once or twice but for nearly 20 years?"

"What do you want me to do, Jack? You want me to go fight him? Is that what you want?"

"Hell, I don't know what I want. I'm going to bed. My head hurts and I'm tired."

"I'll bring you some Tylenol."

"I don't need you to bring me the Tylenol! I can get my own damn Tylenol! Stop being so God-damn nice!" Jack stormed off and slammed the door to his bedroom behind him.

By morning the skies had clouded over and opened up with a torrent of rain. It pounded down on them turning the driveway to mud. By 8:00 their usual starting time, Malone was knocking on the bunkhouse door. Glenn opened it. Ennis was beside his bed, putting clothes into a paper bag for his trip home. He turned and looked as Malone came in carrying an arm full of food. He could smell the hot oatmeal but he had no appetite.

Malone sat the food down on the table and spoke to Glenn. "Radio says this storm might be getting worse. It's a big one; might last a couple of days. I brought you some extra groceries, in case it gets too muddy to get over here. You got enough fire wood?" He glanced over at Ennis who still had his back to him.

Glenn answered, "Yeah, we have plenty; brought a bunch in yesterday." He nodded to a stack over in the far corner of the room.

"Good. You warm enough then?"

"Yeah, sure." Glenn noticed the tension between Ennis and Malone but said nothing.

Malone walked over to Ennis and spoke to his back, "You best be planning on staying; at least another day or two. Radio says the roads are out."

"I'll leave soon as the storms over then." Ennis said, his voice cold as ice, his back rigid.

"That'll be fine." Malone turned and left the room.

"You really leavin?" Glenn asked as he dug into his oatmeal.

"Yeah."

"Hate to see you go. You're a good worker and a fair bunk mate."

Silence.

"I like that you don't talk my ears off too." Glenn added. "But a few words every now and then wouldn't hurt."

Ennis stood at the window and stared out at the pouring rain. He decided that if he was going to have to stay here a while, he'd better eat. He sat down at the table and ate some oatmeal. He spooned the warm mush into his mouth but didn't taste it. All he could think about was how in the hell did he get himself into this situation.

"I take it you know the owner's son?" Glenn prompted as politely as he could.

"I do."

"Don't get on?"

"Not any more."

"That's a shame. It ain't like he's going to be out in the field workin with us. Don't see why you couldn't stay; at least through winter. Ain't nobody gonna hire you this time of year."

"I'll find somethin. Ain't the first time I been out of work."

"Just a damn shame is all I got to say on the matter; a damn shame!"

Later that afternoon they were lying in their bunks listening to a small radio that Glenn had brought, when the pounding on the door started again.

"Ennis, Ennis, I need your help!"

Ennis opened the door to a soaking wet Jack.

"Ennis, I need your help. Randall fell on the steps. I think his legs broken. I can't lift him. I need your help gettin him in the truck."

"You sure it's broken? This ain't no time to be out on them roads."

"Yeah, I think it is. He's hurtin bad and there's this big bump on his leg, like the bone's pushin out of place."

Ennis grabbed his coat and hat and went out into the storm with Jack. They drove in Jack's truck back to the mobile home, slipping and sliding all the way.

"Slow down, Jack or you'll turn this truck over on these ruts."

"Don't you damn well tell me how to drive! I've put more miles on this truck drivin back and forth to see you; I know what the hell I'm doing."

Ennis kept his mouth shut and just held on until Jack pulled the truck around back of the home. Jack bounded out and up the stairs, opening the door carefully, knowing Randall was on the floor just behind it.

Randall sat on the floor leaning up against the washing machine and holding onto his leg. His clothes were covered in mud and he was soaked.

"I'm sure sorry to cause so much trouble." He said weakly. "We can wait till the storm passes before we head into town."

"You said yourself that the storm might last a coupla days. We ain't waitin that long to get you to the doctors." Jack said as he bent to help him up.

Randall stood but waves of dizziness washed over him and Ennis grabbed his other arm to keep him from falling.

"Can't make it, Jack. Gotta sit down."

"No. You're not sitting down till we get you in the truck!" Jack insisted.

They each put a shoulder under an arm, an arm around his back and they tugged him towards the door.

"Gotta sit down, Jack."

They made it down two steps when Randalls full weight sagged against them. They stopped and waited a minute for him to regain his senses and able to carry at least some of his weight on one foot. He hopped and they tugged and finally got him into the truck.

"Ennis, I need you to go with me."

"You don't need me."

"Yes, I do. I'll need someone to help me get him out and inside once I get to the hospital,"

"There's people there that can do that."

"Damnit, Ennis, get in the fuckin truck!" Jack got in behind the wheel and proceeded to pull Randall over to the middle of the bench seat.

Ennis jumped in and closed the door behind him. Randall moaned; his head against the back window. Jack drove more carefully now over the ruts and deep puddles, sliding only a few times before they made it out onto the road.

They both heaved a sigh of relief once they made it off the dirt road and onto the paved highway. The rain was coming down in sheets and the sky crackled with thunder and lightening. It was a real Fourth of July like display as they made their way into town.

"He unconscious?" Jack asked when he saw Ennis checking Randalls eyes.

"Uh huh. He's got a bump on the back of his head."

"Damn it. He didn't say nothin 'bout hittin his head! Damn him! And damn you, Ennis!"

"I already said I was sorry, Jack. I didn't know that was your place or I'd a never took the job! Where the hell you been anyway? I been there two months."

"I been in Childress. Lureen's bad sick. She had a stroke. I had to see to puttin her in a nursing home. I had to see to Bobby and the business. Doctor says her condition ain't never gonna get any better so she's in the home for good. I put the business up for sale and had to stay until I could get Bobby settled down and back in that private school. I had lots to tend to."

"I'm sorry as I can be, Bud. I know you cared for Lureen. How's Bobby takin it?"

"Pretty hard. He and Lureen were real close. He's doin better now though. Lureen's still able to talk, she just can't walk or do for herself anymore. She convinced Bobby that the only thing that matters to her in this world is for him to finish his schooling. I set it up so that they can talk on the phone whenever they want. Got her in a real nice home too. Fancy place; just the kinda place she likes. They been takin good care of her.

"That's good." Ennis said, watching out the window and happy to see practically no traffic on the road at all. They made it into Lightning Flat to find the streets mostly flooded over. Jack plowed through them leaving a wake behind him and splashes as high as the window on either side. He drove on through deserted intersections right down the middle of the street and through red lights.

He pulled up to the hospital and drove around back to the emergency entrance. He stopped under the car port at the door and honked the horn. They both climbed out and started struggling to move Randall. He was out like a light and dead weight. Someone came out and asked what they had then rushed back inside and brought out a gurney.

It took the three of them to lift Randall onto the gurney and in a minute he was being rolled in through the doors.

"Give me the keys and I'll move the truck." Ennis said and Jack tossed them to him and followed the gurney. Ennis moved the truck to a near by parking space and came back into the waiting room. He sat down and waited. Jack wandered back in from time to time then back out again. He said nothing.

Nearly two hours passed before he came back in and sat down across from Ennis in the deserted waiting room. He leaned his head back and rubbed his forehead.

"He gonna be alright?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah. He's got a concussion. Leg's broken in two places. Gonna need surgery to fix it. Gonna take months to heal."

"He will heal up though. That's the important thing."

"Yeah, but what am I gonna do in the mean time?"

"I guess you'll just have to look after the ranch yourself."

"I can't do it all by myself."

"You'll have Glenn. He's a good man."

"You think Glenn can get the cross fencing done by himself? Before time to buy stock next month? You think he can go to auction and pick out the right stock?"

"You'll be there to help."

"I'll most likely be stuck in that mobile home takin care of Randall. He won't be able to do for himself for weeks."

Silence between them for a spell.

"You want me to stay on then? Until Malone gets back on his feet?"

"Jesus Christ, Ennis! I'd never ask you to do that, but I got no one else to ask. You got all the know-how required for the job. I don't. You know what's needed and when it's needed and you know your stock; I don't know any of that stuff." He leaned forward in his chair, elbows on knees and head face down in his hands.

"I'll stay, Jack. I'll stay long as you need me."

Jack looked at him a long time, a hundred things he could say but didn't. He rubbed his eyes and stood up. "C'mon. Let's go home. Randall's out cold. They won't be doin the surgery until tomorrow when the doctor gets here. No need us sitting here. I'll come back in the morning."

The walk in the rain out to the truck was silent. They climbed in and brushed the rain off their faces. Jack put his head down against the steering wheel. He said nothing for several minutes then in a quiet voice said, "I hit him. That's why he fell."

"He won't tell nobody."

"I know that! He's so God damned nice sometimes it makes me sick! Just once I'd like to see him get riled up about something!"

"He's a good man, Jack. You were right about that."

"Too good for the likes of me." Jack keyed the ignition and took off towards the ranch. The roads in town were totally covered now; the water deep enough that a car couldn't have made it through. They were relieved when they made it back out onto the highway. It was a little higher elevation and had better run-off capabilities. The drive on the pavement went smoothly. When he turned off onto the dirt road he drove much slower; easing through the deep puddles and ruts. He pulled up in front of the bunkhouse and stopped.

"I wanna thank you for your help, Ennis, and I thank you for agreein to stay on. I'm goin through a real bad time right now; with Lureen and Bobby and the folks; Pa is acting nuttier than ever. I think he may be goin senile or somethin; he's givin Momma hell all the time. Neither one can go on much longer like this. And now Randall bein hurt and out of commission. It's all on me right now and I don't think I'm strong enough to handle it all; not all at once like this."

"Yes you are, Jack Twist. Don't you ever doubt that. You can handle anything that comes your way and don't you ever forget it." Ennis got out of the truck and hurried into the warmth of the bunkhouse.

Jack watched him go and a small smile crossed his face. Ennis! Ennis here on his ranch helping him. A dream come true. Not exactly the way he dreamed it, but it will do for now. He drove on back to the mobile home and went inside to bed.

By the next morning the rain had stopped and Ennis and Glenn ate bread and jelly for breakfast as no one was around to bring a hot breakfast to them. They headed on out to work on the cross fencing, with Glenn smiling and happy to learn that Ennis wouldn't be leaving right away after all. They were thankful that they had already gotten up all the new fence posts and all that was left to do was string the wire up and staple it on which was no easy job in the mud that was left over from the rain.

They came back to the bunkhouse at lunch time aiming to heat up some of the canned goods that Malone had brought them the day before. No sooner had they gotten inside when a small knock came on their door.

Ennis opened it to see Mrs. Twist standing there with a tray full of food. He took it from her and sat it down on the table.

"My you boys did a wonderful job on this room. Don't believe I ever have seen it this clean before. I brought you over this casserole I fixed for lunch. I got it all made up for Mr. Twist and then he decided he wasn't hungry. I know Mr. Malone was bringing you your meals and Jackie told me what happened so I'll be bringin them to you till he gets back on his feet again."

"Thank you, Ma'am. It sure does smell good." Glenn said pulling the cover off the dish and inhaling deeply.

"You must be Glenn Andrews," she smiled sweetly and held out her hand to him. "I'm Roberta Twist." He gave it a quick squeeze and turned his attention back to the hot food.

"And you must be Ennis Del Mar" she held out her hand to his and squeezed it hard. A look passed between them and something told him that she knew everything. He was right. She did.

"Yes Ma'am" he said and tried to match her smile with one of his own.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay on, Mr. Del Mar. We surely do need you 'round here. Jackie's got so many fine plans for the place and he's gonna need all the help he can get."

"I'll be happy to stay on as long as I'm needed." He assured her. He noticed a dark mark on her arm. "That's some bruise you got there."

"Oh that? I…just bumped it. I'm quite the clumsy one, I'm afraid." She pulled her sweater sleeve down over it and said her good byes; that she'd see them at dinner time.

He didn't see Jack that day or the next. They were busy on the fencing and Jack stayed at the hospital. The second evening Ennis was returning the dinner dishes when he heard loud voices. The old man was cursing up a storm about something. Just as he bent down to place the tray on the step he heard a loud slap and a crash as a body hit the floor in a crash of dishes.

He pushed the door open and went in. The old man was standing over Mrs. Twist with his fist raised and screaming something about it being his place and he'd do and say what he wanted to anybody on it, including her and her faggot son. Mrs. Twist was on the floor in the kitchen up against the cabinets with broken pieces of dishes scattered around.

The old man had her by the wrist when Ennis grabbed him and shoved him across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL….GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" The old man screamed at him.

Ennis took one quick look at Mrs. Twist who was struggling to get up. He helped her to her feet.

"What happened there, Mr. Twist? You take a tumble?" He reached for the old man and gave him another shove out into the hall. "You better watch your step there." Another shove and the old man was half-way down the hall.

"Get out of my house! You got no right coming into my house!" He was backing up with every step.

"You need to be careful there. Someone as old as you might just fall down and get hurt."

With both hands he shoved the old man a good one and he tripped backwards over the coffee table. Ennis grabbed him by the overalls and hauled him to his feet.

"Now you see there? You took a fall. Ain't much fun, is it?" Another shove and the old man stumbled back against his favorite chair landing in it sideways.

"You old folks gotta watch yourself. You could fall down most any time." He hauled him back up on his feet and swung him around towards the couch. "Maybe you should sit over there on the couch. Might be safer."

The old man went to the floor between the couch and coffee table.

"You son of a bitch! I'll have you arrested! I'll call the cops!"

"You go right ahead and do that. We'll just show them the bruises you been putting on that sweet little lady in there; your hand print still on her face! Your ass will be sitting in the jail cell right next to mine!" Ennis spat out through gritted teeth.

"I'll tell my son! He and Malone will take care of you!" The old man threatened.

"You think they give a shit if I knock you on your ass a few times?" He grabbed Mr. Twist up again and slung him across the room and up against the wall, jarring the pictures on it all askew.

"I'll get my gun! I'll shoot your fuckin ass! I'll tell Jackie. He'll fire your ass!"

"I'll tell Jackie I heard you fall and came in here to help you up; thought maybe you broke a hip or somethin. Lots a old folks fall and break their hips; some even break their necks!" He advanced on the old man again.

"You think he'd believe you over his own Pa?" The old man cowered against the wall.

"That's right. You and me ain't been properly introduced yet, have we." He hauled the old man back up on his feet. "My name is Ennis Del Mar! Jack hates you; he loves me! Who do you think he'll believe?" They were practically nose to nose.

The old man knew he had lost and started back pedaling. "Now no need for you to get all upset. What we got here is a misunderstanding. The old lady got what she deserved. Nothing serious happened. She just got shoved a little is all, she'll be alright. Always is."

"You like bein shoved 'round?" He gave the old man one last shove back against his chair. It overturned as he went down beside it. "I ever see another burise on her or hear about her fallin again, I swear to God, I'll beat you to death with my bare hands! You got that?" He raised a fist in the old mans face.

The old man said nothing, just sat there on the floor with one frail hand out as if to protect himself from a blow.

Ennis stood up then and saw Mrs. Twist standing in the hall way watching. He reached down and pulled the old man to his feet then righted the chair and coffee table. He walked over to where she stood and looked at the scraped elbow she was holding a wet dish towel against.

"Here, let me take a look at that." He put an arm around her shoulders and walked her back into the kitchen. He was just putting a bandage on it when the door opened and Jack walked in and saw the mess.

"What the hell happened?" In two steps he was at his Momma's side.

"Oh…a…I tripped." She said, wiping at her eyes with the dish cloth.

"I was bringin the evening dishes over and heard her fall. I came in and saw she scraped her elbow. I was just helping her with a bandage." Ennis mumbled and stooped and started picking up the broken pieces of dishes.

"You sure you're OK, Momma? You need to go to the doctor's?" Jack said examining the scrapped elbow.

"Oh my goodness no! I'm just fine, Son. Ennis here took real good care of me. I am a bit tired though. Think I'll go lie down a bit."

"That's a good idea, Momma." Jack put his arm around his Momma and walked her to her room.

Ennis was sweeping up the last bits of broken glass when Jack came back.

"I wanna thank you for lookin after Momma for me, Ennis. I been worried about her a lot lately. Always seein bruises on her. I asked her doctor about her and he says she's fine but those bruises worry me." He stood rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's a strong woman, Jack. She'll be all right. Might need some new dishes though."

He headed for the door.

"Ennis?"

"Yeah?" He stopped with his hand on the door knob.

Jack walked over beside him. "I really mean it, Ennis. She means everything to me. Don't know what I'd do without her."

"She'll be fine." He had to turn his head away; couldn't bear to be this close to Jack and not be able to touch him.

"I already lost you. Couldn't take it if I lost her too." Jack spoke barely above a whisper.

Ennis looked up then into the saddest eyes he'd ever seen. He put a hand against Jack's chest, patted him and said, "She'll be fine."

Their eyes locked and in an instant Jack grabbed his face and kissed him, pressing him back up against the kitchen door. Full body contact as they pressed against each other in a heart wrenching clinch.

"Jackie? Is Ennis still here?" Mrs. Twist called as she made her way down the hall and into the kitchen.

They jerked apart and Ennis slipped out the door.

"No Momma, he already left." He watched through the window as Ennis sprinted across the driveway and around back of the barn towards the bunkhouse. "Did you need something?"

"No. I just wanted to thank him." She came into the kitchen. "Oh, you cleaned up the mess, thank you Son." She patted his cheek.

"No Momma. Ennis cleaned it up." He walked her back to her room.

"He's such a nice young man, Jackie. I'm so sorry things didn't work out different for you two. Not that I have anyhthin against your Randall. He's a real gentleman, that one."

"Yes, Momma. I know."

Two days later, Ennis and Glenn were preparing to leave for work when Jack pulled up in his pick up and stopped.

"Ennis," he called to him.

"Yeah?" He walked over to the truck.

"I'm bringin Randall home today. Will you be able to give me a hand gettin him in the house?"

"Sure thing. Honk a coupla times when you get back. I'll hear it and get over to your place."

"OK. I'll be back in about an hour then."

Ennis stepped back from the truck and went on over to Glenn's truck and they took off for their days work.

Some time later he heard the horn honking and he made his way over to the mobile home. Jack had gotten Randall turned around sideways and was trying to ease him down out of the truck.

"Let me give you a hand there." Ennis walked up and got hold of one of Randall's arms.

"Sorry to be so much trouble."

"You're not any trouble, Randall. This is all my fault and we both know that."

"It's nobody's fault. These things just happen some times. If I wasn't so clumsy…"

They wrestled him up the five steps and into the house and back to the bedroom. They settled him on the bed and propped him up with pillows and Ennis went to leave.

Jack stopped him at the front door.

"Ennis?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know what to say." He fumbled for words.

"Don't need to say nothin. Just don't go hittin on him again. That's your Pa's way; not yours."

They stood staring into each others eyes. Jack reached up and touched Ennis's face.

"It's so good gettin to see you every day," he said.

Ennis reached up to take Jack's hand down; instead he caressed the back of Jack's hand. He hadn't meant to, but he did.

Jack leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Ennis dry lips and whispered, "We was arguing about you."

"I don't wanna hear it, Jack. You made this big decision. You gotta live with it."

"He's not the one I want. He knows it and so do you." He leaned in for another kiss but this time Ennis pulled away.

"We can't do this, Jack."

"Why the hell not? We did it for 20 years!"

"Lureen wasn't right down the hall!"

"He ain't Lureen!"

"He's the one you brought up here to help you out and he's done a real good job so far."

"He ain't you!"

"No he ain't! He ain't afraid to be with you out in the open, in front of your folks and the ranch hands. I thought that's what you wanted?"

"What I wanted was you!" He reached for Ennis again and this time Ennis let him kiss him. It was sweet and wonderful but Ennis wouldn't open his mouth for him, wouldn't let that tongue in no matter how hard Jack probed.

"I gotta get back to work" Ennis said, breaking the kiss.

"You want me too, Ennis, I know it's all still there."

"Never said nothing different." Ennis said walking out the door.

Jack slammed the palm of his hand against the wall in frustration. He heard a soft voice calling from the other room, "Jack? Jack, I hate to bother you but……" He leaned his forehead against the wall for a minute then walked back into the bedroom to Randall.

Ennis lay in his bunk that night and thought about Jack so close by but lying in bed next to Randall. Jealousy burned inside him like he'd never known before. The only thing that kept him sane was the fact that Randall was still in a world of pain and he didn't think anything would be going on between them for some time. By then, he'd need to get himself as far out of town as possible.

There would be no way he could stay here once Randall was back on his feet again. He wanted to hate Randall but he couldn't. He was as much an innocent in this thing as Alma and Lureen had been and as much as he hated to admit it to himself, he liked Randall; respected him, certainly couldn't fault him for loving Jack.

Jack still wanted him! He couldn't shake the exhilaration that thought brought him; a guilty little secret. He snuggled deeper into his blankets and thought about Jack reaching out for him, kissing him, wanting him.

"Jack?"

"Yeah. Be right there."

"Everything alright?" Randal asked.

"Sure. What can I do for you?" He slouched against the doorframe of their bedroom.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry that we argued."

"You don't have to apologize. It was my fault." Jack shook his head and looked down at the toe of his boots.

"We've never argued like that before."

"I know. I'm sorry. I was just caught off guard coming back after all that time and finding Ennis here."

"You still care for him, don't you?" More of a statement than a question.

"You can't just shut off feelings that you've had for 20 years, Randall. He's part of my life." Jack came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm part of your life now. Or are you fixing to change that?"

"No, no, Randall, of course not." He reached over and took Randall's hand in his. He couldn't look him in the eye though; couldn't stop thinking how he wished it was Ennis sitting here in his bed.

"Why don't I call the doctor tomorrow and see if I can hire a nurse to look after me for the next few weeks?"

"That won't be necessary. I can take care of you." He did meet his eyes then, gave his hand a little squeeze. "This was all my fault. I can see to you. You hungry? You need to go to the bathroom? Whatever you need, you just gotta ask."

"I don't need anything right now, but I was wondering…."

"What about?"

"Childress."

"Why? What about Childress?"

"When you left you said you'd be gone a few days; then you called and said it'd be a few weeks. You were gone three months, Jack."

"I know, Randall, and I'm sorry 'bout that. Things just took a lot more time down there than I thought they would."

"Thought for a while there that you weren't coming back."

"Don't be silly. All I ever dreamed 'bout was coming back to Wyomin to live."

"All you dreamed about was coming back to Wyoming to live with Ennis."

"That was then. This is now." Jack stood up and fussed with straightening the blankets on the bed.

"It was good, wasn't it? The first couple of months before you left? We worked real well together until you left."

"You know I had to go, Randall. I was needed in Childress and I went."

"Yes, I know." Randall lowered his head.

"Everything will be fine. You'll be up on your feet in no time."

"Can you answer me one question?"

"Sure, if I can." Jack was back at the doorway again.

"Does having Ennis here change things between us?"

"Course not, silly! I'm going to fix me something to eat. Sure you don't want anything?" He turned and left the room.

"No thanks," Randall answered, then under his breath he said to the empty room, "What I want, you'll never be able to give me."

Jack stood out on his little porch and stared at the little bit of the top of the barn that he could see above the trees. He sat down in one of the plastic chairs and propped his feet up on the railing and lit a cigarette. He drew in deep and blew it out slowly and watched the darkness chase away another day.

Ennis carried the tray of breakfast dishes up the steps and Mrs. Twist met him with a cheery "Good morning, Ennis".

"Morning, Ma'am. Breakfast was delicious, thank you." He tipped his hat to her after handing her the tray.

"Do you have just a minute before you have to go?" She asked him.

"Sure enough. What is it?" He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked back up at her.

"I just wanted to thank you for the other night."

"No need to Ma'am."

"Yes there is. I just wanted you to know, that he apologized to me and he's been right nice to me since it happened."

"It pleases me to hear that."

"Can't remember him ever bein so polite to me. Not since our courtin days."

"Good! I hate that you had to see all that but sometimes a man just has to have a little sense knocked into him." Ennis smiled at her.

"Land sakes! If that's all it takes, maybe I should get my rollin pin out and put a few lumps up the side of your head."

"Why? I ain't never laid hands on no woman." He frowned.

"I'm sure you haven't, Ennis. I was just thinkin a little while ago that you don't belong in that bunkhouse, you belong with Jackie."

Ennis looked off into the distance; thinking those same thoughts.

"C'mere a minute. I wanna show you somethin." She nodded for him to come into the house. Ennis looked back towards the barn and didn't see Glenn waiting on him so he followed her on into the house.

She set the tray of dishes on the cupboard, wiped her hands on her apron, and headed up the stairs; Ennis trailing along behind.

She opened the first door on the right at the top of the stairs. "This was Jackie's room when he was little. He used to come here and sit, long after he was full grown and using the bigger bedroom down the hall. He still does sometimes. He was up here just the other day. I came to check on him and he was curled up on his little bed asleep with these in his arms." She reached into the back of the closet and brought out two shirts that were hanging together on one hanger; one tucked inside the other and handed them to Ennis.

He recognized the shirts immediately and was struck silent.

"He loves you so much, Ennis. I can't help but think you feel the same way about him."

She patted his shoulder and left the room.

Ennis ran his finger tips over the blue denim collar and lifted the blood-stained cuffs. His eyes squeezed tight and his mouth twisted into a grimace of pain. He stumbled backwards and sat on the little bed.

"Jack. Oh Jack! I'm so sorry. I fucked everything up." He leaned over and rested his head on Jack's pillow, holding the shirts close against him as if they were Jack himself.

He was aware of hearing voices through the open window. Mrs. Twist was talking to Glenn, saying something about needing Ennis to help her with something in the house and for him to go on to work. He heard the truck start up and drive off.

He wasn't sure how long he lay there but his limbs felt stiff when he sat up. He took the shirts and hung them in the closet and walked back down stairs. He wiped his face on his jacket sleeve and went into the kitchen where Mrs. Twist was up to her elbows in soap suds washing dishes.

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" She offered.

"No. Thanks. I think you've done enough already." He walked over to her and pressed a kiss against her temple. "Thank you," he whispered and walked out the door.

He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to fix this somehow and fix it now!

He started walking and had in mind to head out to where they were finishing the last touches on the cross fence but before he realized where it was he was walking up the path to the mobile home.

Jack was sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. He stood up when Ennis came near.

"We need to talk, Bud." He squinted up at Jack from under his hat brim.

"Sure thing. You wanna come on inside?"

"Nope. Let's take a walk."

Jack came down off the porch and fell in beside him as they headed off towards the woods in back of the mobile home. "What's on your mind?"

"You. I thought you was going to build a cabin. Ain't seen no buildin goin on."

"Well, Randall isn't too keen on a cabin. He wants us to build a house; a huge thing with lots of rooms."

"Nothin wrong with that."

"Not if it's what you want; it just ain't what I want."

"You want a cabin."

"Yeah; somethin more like Don Wroe's cabin."

"That'd be real nice. You wanna put it right out there in the open? Where you got that mobile home?"

"No. That was Randalls idea. I wanted it back here in the woods. It's nicer back here."

"Sure enough." Ennis agreed and they walked a bit in silence then stopped by a fallen log and sat down, side by side. "Maybe round over in here," Ennis eyed the small clearing they were in.

"Perfect spot," Jack agreed.

"You show this spot to Randall?"

"I did."

"He didn't like it?"

"Nope; wanted to be right out in the open field."

"Be nicer here back in the trees; more private."

"That's what I figured."

Ennis stood up and walked across the clearing; stopped and leaned against a tree.

"You really wanna sit here and talk about Randall?"

"Hell no!" Jack got up and in a few steps was right in front of Ennis. "You got something else on your mind, Cowboy?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I'm buckin for the job of Ranch Manager here. You wanna talk 'bout my qualifications?"

"Nope." Jack reached for him then and Ennis grabbed for him at the same time; nearly squeezing the breath out of each other. Their mouths came together in a ferocious kiss that nearly rocked them off their feet. They broke apart long enough to stare deeply into each others eyes then kissed again.

"How long before Randall will be well enough to travel?" Ennis asked kissing the side of Jack's neck and sucking on an ear lobe.

"It's been three weeks. He's gettin 'round pretty good on his crutches. Shouldn't be too long," Jack gasped out between kisses.

"Five minutes is too long." Ennis said and turned Jack around and pressed him back against the tree.

"Can't just throw him out." Jack gasped and undid his belt and zipper.

"Course not." Ennis undid his own jeans and slid them down to his knees; Jack did the same with his. They pressed together, each caressing the others bottoms and pulling them tight together.

They struggled grinding their hips together, mouths welded together and tongues doing their eternal dance. They stumbled and toppled over still clinging together, giggling as they fell.

"Ouch" Jack complained as he took the weight of both their bodies on his bare bottom.

"Sorry, want me to kiss it and make it better?" Ennis smiled down at him.

"Nah, get back here." He grabbed Ennis's jacket and pulled him back down into his arms; into another soul-searing kiss. Ennis slipped a hand between them and held Jack in his hand. Jack did the same and held Ennis. They worked their hands and hips together and in moments the clearing was filled with the gasps and grunts of their completion.

"I can't stand it another minute, Jack. Thinkin 'bout you laying there next to him. It ain't right."

Jack wiped his hands on his jeans and pulled them up. Ennis did the same. They sat there staring at one another then Jack stood up. So did Ennis.

"I'm ashamed of how I done him, Ennis. I gotta find a way to make it right."

"He's no dummy, Jack. He's gotta know things are different now."

"I know. I just…..He's a nice guy. I hate that I did him this way."

"I agree with you. He is a nice guy. But you don't belong with him. You belong with me."

"Didn't take me long to figure that one out. I wanted him gone shortly after we got up here. All I could think about was how I wished it was you in my bed."

Ennis put his arms around him then bringing their foreheads together. "We'll work it out. I promise you." Jack leaned back and smiled at him.

"Don't know what changed your mind but if you're serious about takin over the job as Ranch Manager, it's yours."

"Oh, so you think I'm qualified?" Ennis grinned at him.

"Uh huh. You just aced your first interview for the job."

"First? There's going to be more?"

"You better believe it. But not right now. It's almost lunchtime and I need to see that Randall takes his medications. The sooner we get him well, the sooner he leaves."

"That's a promise?"

"Oh yeah. That's a promise. You gotta promise me something too."

"What's that?" Ennis stepped back and began brushing leaves and debris off his jeans.

"You gotta promise me that you'll move in with me when he's gone."

"In that ugly house? Maybe if you was talkin 'bout somethin along the lines of a cabin, back here. I'd agree to that fast enough."

"I'll get one on order today. Should be here in a few weeks and we can get busy on it."

"Then you got my promise."

"Soon as we get the cabin up, you'll move in with me?"

"You got it."

"And in the mean time?" Jack asked hopefully.

"I need to help finish up the fencing with Glenn. Got 'bout another weeks work and it should be done. And you got some house cleanin to do."

"I can take care of that."

"Good. And make sure he takes that ugly mobile home with him."

"Anything else?" Jack asked as they walked back.

"One more thing."

"Name it." Jack stood with hands on hips, grinning from ear to ear.

"Can you get rid of that awful Texas moustache?"

"You don't like my moustache?" He fingered it gingerly. "Randall loves it."

"All the more reason to get rid of it. You was clean shaven when I fell in love with you, that's the way I like you best."

"Next time you see me it'll be gone." He promised with a wink.

"You just work on getting him gone." Ennis nodded toward the mobile home.

"I'll talk with him this afternoon."

"Good. I'll see you later then. I gotta get to work. You won't forget to get that cabin on order, will you?"

"Nope. Got all the paperwork up at the house. I'll get to it shortly." He climbed the stairs and watched Ennis back as he walked away. The smile that was on his face reached down into his very soul. He looked down at his boots and for a fleeting second he imagined them standing beside Ennis's in a closet in a cabin of their own. His heart smiled.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

NO REINS ON THIS ONE (part 2 of 2 parts)

Jack came through the kitchen door grinning from ear to ear; picked his Momma up and twirled her round and round.

"Morning, Momma! Isn't this just the best mornin you ever did see?" He kissed her cheek and held on to both of her hands, still grinning.

"Why, I guess it certainly must be, the way you're a grinnin. You got somethin to tell me?"

"I do for a fact! You got some time to sit and talk?"

"Always have or you, Jackie, always have!"

They sat down at the old kitchen table, Jack still holding her hands.

"It's just the best news I ever did have to tell you, Momma. The best."

"Well you'd better tell me then before you burst wide open!"

"It's Ennis. Ennis and me." He smiled at her.

"Ennis and you, what?"

"We're back together, Momma. He's gonna move in with me. Soon as we can get our cabin built."

"That sounds like what you've always dreamed of, Son, but what about Randall?"

"I've already talked with him about it and you know what? He wasn't all that surprised. I never lied to him, Momma. He always knew I loved someone else. I never told him who, so he didn't know it was Ennis when he hired him."

"I didn't think he could have known."

"He didn't. He's disappointed but not all that surprised. I think he already had an idea when I stayed in Childress for three months."

"Is that why you stayed so long? I just couldn't see what was taking so long. I mean I know you had things to do and all but three months was a long time."

"I know, Momma. I just didn't want to come back. I realized I had gotten myself right back into the same mess I had with Lureen. Living with someone I liked and respected, but not with someone I loved. Neither one of them could fill up the hole inside me that the way that Ennis can."

She smiled and patted her son's hands.

"I don't know what changed Ennis's mind, whether it was seeing me living with Randall or what, but things are different now. I talked with Randall last night. He's making arrangements to leave right now. He never did really like it here. He's used to those big Texas ranches, 1000 acres or more."

"He knows about Ennis?"

"He does now. Soon as he realized who Ennis was, he says he knew it was all over. He says Ennis is a good man."

"He, Son, he is!"

"I've always known that, Momma, never doubted that for a minute."

"I'm so happy things are working out for you, but do you think it's safe for Randall to travel?"

"Safe enough for him to fly; he's already got his plane reservations for tomorrow."

"This is all so sudden…."

"Not really, Momma. It's been 20 years comin."

"I guess you're right about that. You're waited half your life for him."

"I've waited ALL my life for him. I always dreamed of someone like Ennis; years before we ever met."

"I'm happy for you, Son. I know how much he means to you."

"I gotta dig those papers out and get us a cabin on order; promised him I'd do it right away." He stood from the table.

"That box with all them papers is still up in your room, Jackie, right next to the dresser in the corner.

"Thanks, Momma." He gave her another kiss on the cheek and took off up the stairs.

Mrs. Twist sat at the table, hands together in prayer, "Thank you, God. Thank you for bringin Jackie home to me and thank you for bringin Ennis back to him. Please, please, I beg of you, let him have that sweet life he's dreamed of all his life. He's such a good boy and Ennis is too. They've waited so long. They deserve every bit of happiness this sweet earth has to offer. I thank you for listenin to me. Amen.

She ran her arthritic fingers over the worn table cloth and thought back over the years. She had sat at this table all her life. It held vivid memories for her.

1943

"Daddy, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! We didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. We were plannin on gettin married when he came home next leave." She remembered pleading with her father all those years ago.

"Well there won't be no weddin now, will there? He's gone off and got himself kilt in this damn war and left you with his bastard child and you no more than a child yourself!" Her father paced around the table yelling at her.

"I'm not a child, Daddy. I'm seventeen and I can take care of my baby."

"Oh no you won't! You won't have that baby round here. I'll find one of those homes, to send you to; put the kid up for adoption."

"I won't! I won't! I can't give Brad's baby away and you can't make me! I love him, Daddy and I love our baby!"

"Then you better find yourself some sucker and get yourseslf married pronto! Cause I ain't havin no bastards runnin 'round my place. I just thank the good Lord that you're Momma's in her grave and not here to see your disgrace!"

One week later……

"This here's John Twist, Bertie. He's gonna marry you."

"Daddy! I don't even know him!"

"You wanna keep that baby? You damn well are gettin married! We'll set it up for next Sunday."

"Why on earth would Mr. Twist wanna marry with me anyway?"

"Cause I promised him the ranch, is why. He's a good worker, some ten years older than you. Both your brothers have gone off and have no interest in the ranch so it'll go to him and then to your first born son. Already been to Jim Henderson, the attorney in town. He's drawin up the papers now. Also got the marriage license. You gotta sgin it here and here."

"Daddy I don't wanna marry someone I don't even know!"

"You'll get to know him. You have a bunch of babies and you'll have a sweet life together here on the ranch."

A sweet life…………………a sweet life……………….

"YOU PROMISED! You swore to me you'd have lots of

babies to help me run the ranch!"

"I didn't! Daddy did!"

"It was your obligation! You OWE it to me!"

"I own you nothing. You got what you wanted. The

ranch. Ain't my fault, I can't have no more kids.

Doctor says the fall down the steps is what caused the

baby to come early so it's your own fault! Sides,

what'cha bitchin 'bout. You got a son, didn't you?"

"A worthless puny little purple thing. That ain't no

son of mine. It sickens me him gettin to carry my

name!"

"He'll grow up big and strong, John. You'll see.

He'll be a real big help 'round the place."

"That'll be the day! Little son of a bitch is all he

is; all he'll ever be!"

1959

"I gotta go, Momma. I can't stay here with him hatin

me like he does!"

"Jackie, he don't hate you. That's just his way."

"Well it ain't mine! It ain't right him spittin on

me, callin me names like that!"

"You're right, Son, he's wrong to do you that

way...but he..."

"He nothin, Momma. I gotta go. Jamie Wilson says I

can stay with him till the Rodeo comes back in April.

When it does, I'm leaving with it. They're always

lookin for workers and I'm good with stock, you know

that."

"I know, honey, but you're only 15!"

"That's old enough. I'm almost 16 and I can pass for

older, I'm tall enough."

"What about school?"

"I'll keep up with my classes till I leave."

She dropped her face to her hands and wept.

"Don't cry, Momma. I'll come back and see you, you

know I will. And one day when I'm older, I'll come

back to stay and I'll fix this place up real nice. I

promise you, Momma. Maybe the old man will be in the

ground by

then and you and me can have that sweet life you used

to talk about how it was when you was a little girl."

"Oh, Jackie, don't talk like that!"

"I'll be back, Momma. I promise you."

1963

"Hey, Momma!" Jack jumped out of his beat up old truck

and grabbed his momma in a bear hug. "Have I got a

surprise for you!"

"You're a month early, that's surprise enough!"

"C'mon. Help me carry this stuff inside." He slung

his bag over his shoulder and handed his momma a bag

of groceries.

They put the groceries away in the kitchen and she followed him up stairs to his room. He tossed his

bag on the bed and started pulling dirty clothes out.

"Got something I wanna show you. Look here." He

pulled two bloody shirts out.

"Oh my goodness, Jackie, what happened?" She examined

the blood stained sleeves.

"You remember, Momma, you always told me that someday

I'd meet someone special?"

"Yes, I remember, Son, but what's that got to do with

these shirts?"

"I met him, Momma!" he said sitting down on the bed

beside her. "His name is Ennis Del Mar and I love him

like crazy!"

"Oh Son! Is he hurt? Are you hurt?"

"No, Momma. Neither one of us is hurt. He just had a

bloody nose is all. We was wrasslin and he got bumped

in the nose."

"Oh, thank goodness!" She was relieved but still

puzzled.

"Don't know how it's going to work out but I know it

will some..." With the last of his dirty clothes

something fell out on the floor.

He bent to pick it up and found a small wooden horse.

The horse he had watched Ennis working on for weeks.

He stood there staring at it.

"What is it?"

"Oh, Momma. This proves it! I know he loves me!"

His blue eyes filled with tears.

"Why it's a beautiful little horse. I never knowed

you to do much carvin?"

"I didn't, Momma. Ennis did. He worked on it for

weeks. He musta put it in my bag when we was packin."

He stared at the small wooden horse in his hand, the

most precious thing he had ever held!

"Well, land sakes! When do I get to meet this Ennis

Del Mar?" She smiled out through tears of her own.

"There's a small problem there. He's gettin married

in November."

"Married? Son, that ain't no small problem!"

"I know. He got promised to her 'fore we met. Maybe

he'll change his mind; not marry her?"

"Oh Son! I hope so."

"He loves me, Momma. I know he does. This proves

it!" He gazed back down at the little horse.

She put her hand on his shoulder and massaged the side

of his neck but could find nothing to say.

"I'm gonna carve me up a rider to put on him. Don't

you think he needs a rider?" He held the horse for

her to look at again.

"I think that'd be real nice, Son." She kissed his

temple and caressed the back of his head smoothing his

hair.

"Let me take these shirts and clean them for you."

"No, Momma. I'm gonna keep 'em. Just like this.

Forever. Promise me, you won't never wash them!"

"I promise, Son. If that's what you want, I won't

touch them."

1967

"Momma, I'm just so excited, I can't hardly stand it!

This cherry cake is great! Anyway, we met up again in

Riverton and I knew it, Momma, I just knew it! He's

been missin me as much as I been missin him and we got

to spend some time together up in the mountains and it

was wonderful! He says we can see each other once in

a while, but we gotta be careful cause he's 'fraid

people will find out. He's scared we'd get killed or

beat up or somethin cause of somethin happened to a

neighbor of his years ago. Any more milk?"

She poured her son another glass of milk and worried

for him. She'd heard the stories too about what some

terrible people had done to men like her son.

"What about Lureen, Son, and Bobby?"

"I don't know, Momma. But I know Ennis loves me and I

love him. We belong together. We'll work it out

somehow."

1984

"It's over for good this time, Momma. Ennis doesn't want any part of a life with me."

"Oh honey, I'm sure that's not true!"

"It is. He ain't never gonna change and I'm tired, Momma; tired of bein alone. I want a life. Don't I deserve a life with someone that loves me?"

"Of course you do, darling." She placed a cup of coffee down in front of her son and sat across the table from him.

"I've decided I'm going to move back up here though. This place'll be mine one of these days, and I'm gonna take good care of it. You'll see, Momma. I'm gonna fix it up real nice for you. Paint the kitchen back yellow for you. Didn't you say it used to be yellow when you was a girl?"

"Yes it was indeed. Buttercup yellow." She said looking around her drab white-washed kitchen.

"I'll see if I can find that same paint for you. Gonna fix it up all nice, I promise you."

"Son, you don't need to be worryin 'bout me none."

"I got no one else, Momma, 'cept Randall. He says he loves me. Says he wants to build a life with me. All the things I wanted to do with Ennis. I guess if I want them things, it'll have to be with Randall."

"Son, if you don't love him..."

"Don't matter none. He knows I don't love him. He thinks I'll come to love him in time. Do you think that can happen, Momma?"

"I don't know. You have to do what your heart tells you to do."

"I gotta go. I wanna be gone before the old man comes back."

"Hey Momma, I got the cabin on order. The man says it'll take two weeks. Usually takes longer but we're right close to where these things are manufactured so it won't take as long. I can hardly wait to get started on it. He's sending me the instructions about getting the foundation laid and all that stuff."

"Sounds so exciting!" She stood from her seat at the table.

"It's finally happening, Momma. I always knew in my heart that it would!"

"I know you did, Jackie!" She hugged her son.

"I haven't forgotten my promise to fix your kitchen up neither. We'll get to it shortly. Ennis says they are about finished with the cross fencing so the place will be ready for the stock in plenty of time for the auction next week. Once we get things settled a bit, we'll get after it."

"There's no hurry, Son, the kitchen can wait; maybe next spring?"

"Nope, we ain't waiting that long. I'm driving Randall to the airport in Gillette in a little while. On the way back I'll stop in town and see if I can get that paint. I remember you said buttercup yellow?"

"Don't know as that's the name of the color, that's about the shade of yellow that it was."

"I know what a buttercup looks like. I'll find the right paint, Momma."

Christmas Day 1984

"Son, you did it! You and Ennis finished your cabin and it looks just wonderful!"

"Thank you Momma! Neither of us never done nothin like this before but the instructions were pretty easy to follow and with Glenn here helping, the three of us got it up in no time!"

"I had helped put one together before so I had a pretty good idea what to look out for." Glenn smiled and sipped his wine.

"We'da never made it without you, Glenn. We owe you big time." Ennis clapped him on the back.

"Nah you don't. It was a pleasure. 'sides, I appreciate the way you folks have taken to me. My folks are long gone; my family too." He sighed a sad little sigh.

"You're a good hard worker, Glenn and we appreciate all the work you done 'round here!" Mrs. Twist said.

"Are we gonna eat or not! I'm gettin tired of all this chit-chat and I'm hungry!" The old man complained from his wheel-chair.

"Oh my yes! Everyone come sit down. It's all ready. Just can hardly believe how pretty my kitchen turned out! And my new appliances work like a dream!"

"Did we get the table and chairs stained the right color like you remember?" Ennis asked pulling out a chair and examining their refinishing job.

"Just perfect, Ennis. Exactly the way it was when my momma was here looking after it."

"The leaf looks good in it too. Did you make this table cloth, Momma? It looks new."

"Well yes and no." They were all sitting down as Momma Twist brought the food over to the table. "I bought the white table cloth, but I crocheted the lace trim around the edge; thought I'd save it just for special occasions."

"It's beautiful." Ennis added examining the trim. My Momma used to do this stuff too. Makes a place look real nice; homey."

"My wife used to do this stuff. It was all over the place. She put it on the girl's collars and on the curtains. It was nice." Glenn said.

"How long they been gone now Glenn?" Jack asked.

"Be two years come February." He looked down and fiddled with his fork.

"Well I'm hungry! Can we eat now?" The old man said from the head of the table.

"Certainly. Here why don't you carve." She handed him the butcher knife and he shook his head no.

"I ain't the help, woman. Get someone else to do it."

"I'll do it, Momma," Jack stood and took the carving knife and fork. He glanced around the room and thought to himself; "so this is what it's like to have a family." Tears stung his eyes; he blinked them back and held out a big slice of turkey. "Who's first?" He asked.

"I'll take that!" The old man held his plate up.

Jack chuckled and piled his daddy's plate full.

Christmas dinner was over with and they were back in their cabin in front of the fireplace.

"Almost forgot. Here." Ennis handed Jack a small rectangular package.

"What's this?" Jack asked taking the gift-wrapped box.

"One more present for you. Did't get put under the tree." Ennis smiled up at him.

"What is it?"

"Well, open it and find out."

Jack tore the paper off and opened the box to see a shiny new harmonica.

"Now I know you love me, Cowboy!" Jack laughed and ran him mouth over the thing and making it squall.

"Either that or I'm just plain crazy!" Ennis reached over to him and pulled him down on the couch beside him.

"Maybe both. Did you ever think of that?" Jack sat down beside him and started playing a tune.

"Could you maybe wait and do that later when I'm out in the field or somethin?" He made a face.

"I AM kinda rusty. I'll get better though." He smiled his appreciation at Ennis. "Thanks for my gift. I love it!"

"I love you, Jack. Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Ennis. Always have, always will."

"I've always been yours, Jack. I mean, even when I was married and with Alma, I never felt like I really belonged there with her. Never felt like I belonged anywhere before until we came down off that mountain. I day dreamed for years of being back up there with you like we was. Figured it was the mountain that made me feel so good. It wasn't the mountain, Jack, it was you."

"I swear to God, Ennis, I knew it! I knew it back then when we was standing there by my old truck tryin NOT to say goodbye. I knew we belonged together."

"I guess somewhere inside of me, I did too. I was just too afraid to admit it."

"You still afraid?"

"Yeah, but not as much as I was. I'm comfortable here. I like Lightning Flat and this is a real nice little ranch."

"I'm glad. Makes me wanna play a little tune on my new harmonica."

"Oh Jesus, Jack! I'm going to bed." Ennis stood up and headed for the bedroom.

"Ah ha! Harmonica music makes you want to go to bed? I'll have to remember that!" Jack followed him into the bedroom.

Ennis grabbed the harmonica and flung it back into the front room and closed the door. "It ain't the harmonica that makes me ready for bed, boy, it's you!"

"Oh. OK. I guess I can live with that." Jack grinned as he was pushed backwards onto the bed.

"Good. Get used to it!"

THE END


End file.
